


Served

by Fanficismything



Series: Short Stacks [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Kim is a puppy, Multi, Rare Pair, So help me this is cute, Why have I never thought about this pairing before it's so cute, coffeeshops in France probably don't work this way I'm sorry for inaccuracies, rare pair flash exchange, sassy Nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything/pseuds/Fanficismything
Summary: “Wait! You can help us!” he said excitedly. His hands slammed down onto the counter making Nathaniel jump.“Y-yes?” Nathaniel said hesitantly. This is not what he signed up for when he was asked to cover a shift today. “That’s my job, I make the coffee.”Shaking his hand in the air vigorously, the man leaned back from the counter to Nathaniel’s relief. “No, well I mean yes, please make our coffee too though. I--”“Then you need to order,” said Nathaniel.





	Served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/gifts).



* * *

 

 

Nathaniel supposed he could have a worse job than working as a barista.

The cafe he worked at _Pomme de Terre_ was never really swamped with people and the pay was fair. All he had to do was make drinks. His boss was a very relaxed one, letting them choose their breaks and was generally forgiving of any lateness or accidents.

He definitely lucked out.

Especially since some of their customers tended to be very … eccentric people.

At least he was never bored.

 

* * *

  


On Thursday afternoon, the door slammed open with a crash. 

The few patrons of the cafe looked up in shock at the two figures that came in the doorway. Neither of them noticed the reaction their entrance had gained them as they continued to bicker without coming inside.

“No there’s not way a pipsqueak like you could win against me!”

“I’m about 99.99% sure that my height has nothing to do with it!”

“I’m about 99.99% sure that your math is wrong!”

“I’m about 99.99% sure that your height is a disadvantage too you giant!”

“I’m about 99.99% sure it didn’t bother you last night!”

“I’m 100% sure that you both should come in and be quiet,” said Nathaniel. He glared at them from behind the counter as he put a lid on the drink he was working with. He handed it to the customer who was waiting, and they scurried off.

The two in the doorway stepped inside, briefly stopping their argument before starting again at a lower volume as they approached the counter.

The taller of the two was a well dressed Asian man who’s smirk seemed permanently stuck to his face. “I can’t believe you are getting so worked up about this. Just accept it, it’s a fact of life,” he said teasingly. “I’m better and you are a potato in comparison.”

“The only fact of life about this is your ego is swelling at an enormous rate,” snorted his companion, a short olive-skinned girl who’s scruffy pink hair stuck up at angles Nathaniel thought was only achieved through copious amounts of hair products.

“I happen to have a healthy ego thank you very much. It is just the right size for such a stud like me,” the man sniffed, placing a hand on his chest.

The girl snorted. “Stud…” she said wryly.

“Are you going to order then stud?” Nathaniel interrupted. They two looked at him surprised. His face and voice blank, Nathaniel pointed up at the wall above him with the menu without glancing up. “Drink menu is here." 

They stared for a second before the man’s face split into a large grin, transforming from a smug person to an immediate ray of sunshine. “Wait! You can help us!” he said excitedly. His hands slammed down onto the counter making Nathaniel jump. 

“Y-yes?” Nathaniel said hesitantly. This is not what he signed up for when he was asked to cover a shift today. “That’s my job, I make the coffee.”

Shaking his hand in the air vigorously, the man leaned back from the counter to Nathaniel’s relief. “No, well I mean yes, please make our coffee too though. I--”

“Then you need to order,” said Nathaniel.

“Two espressos,” he said quickly. “But you c--”

“Names for the order?” Nathaniel interrupted again. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the rage building in the man’s expression, and the smirk that now was on the girl’s face. 

The girl answered for them this time. “Name for the coffee is Alix,” she said curtly. “Name for the bill is Kim,” she said jerking her thumb over to the man.

Kim whipped down to glare at her. “No that’s not how that works, hey! Get over here!” he exclaimed, grabbing Alix by the arm as she walked away, and easily dragging her back to the counter. He held Alix by the shoulders as he stood behind her. They both stared at Nathaniel who stared back in amusement, then looked down as he put in their order. “We need you to settle an argument,” Kim said firmly.

Without looking up, Nathaniel continued to type. “Do I need prior knowledge of argument?”

“No.”

“Is it easily solved here in a coffee shop?”

“I would like to think so.”

“Can I make your coffee first?”

“No.” With a glare from Nathaniel, Kim relented. “Okay yes.”

“Okay, 5€.”

“I’m not paying you to solve our argument,” Kim said.

Alix elbowed him in the stomach and he wheezed. “For the espressos smartass!”

“Winner pays,” he said, rubbing his stomach. “Our local friendly barista will judge.” Nathaniel got a wink for his trouble and he stared blankly back at Kim 

Alix, however, grinned widely. “Ooh a challenge and an opportunity to show you up. It’s ON,” she said excitedly. She rustled through the many pockets of her pants, pulling open flaps and zippers in search of her wallet. Kim took only a moment to once again, slam his hand to the counter, this time with a grey 5€ bill.

While Alix searched, Nathaniel started to make their coffees. _It’s amazing_ , he mused. _Some people will tell anything to strangers. Though I guess settling a point from a third unbiased party is a good way to settle an argument._ He pressed the ground coffee into place and started the machine with a low grumble. _Whatever they’re arguing about must be something truly as eccentric as they are._ He felt tired just watching them. 

The somehow even louder slap on the counter made Nathaniel jump again, and he glared at Alix. She gave him a sheepish but confident grin as she removed her hand to reveal a handful of coins. “It’s 5€ I swear, no one carries cash on them these days, that’s an outdated way of payment,” she said, crossing her arms. Without turning her head, her eyes looked over at Kim for a reaction.

“It’s a convenient one,” Kim defended waving his wallet at her. “At least I don’t jangle when I run!” In response, Alix jangled her baggy pockets loudly, leaning over towards his face. He scowled.

Before they could start arguing again, Nathanael asked, “Do you do this often? Argue aimlessly over pointless things?”

They both looked at him in sync. “Arguing?” They exchanged looks then back to Nathaniel. “You think we’re really arguing?”

“You’re baiting each other and bickering loudly in a public place? So yes, I think you are arguing. Am I wrong?” he asked.

They both developed a smug grin. Nathaniel was getting tired of seeing that expression on their faces.

“Yes and no,” Kim supplied unhelpfully. Nathaniel let his face drop as he glared over at them and Kim snickered.

“What we do as arguing, is our way of… flirting I guess?” Alix said. “It’s always been this way. I know it’s strange but it’s the best way we’ve figured out how to balance it so it doesn’t escalate." 

Actual surprise filtered through Nathaniel. “I mean, no offense but I wouldn’t have guessed,” he said. The machine under his hands buzzed and he switched the cup under the spout so the coffee would drip into a second cup.

It must have shown on his face as well because Kim laughed again. “Surprised? Don’t be. Everyone thinks it’s weird too,” he said reassuringly.

“It works for us. Somehow. I don’t know how I can stand him half the time,” Alix said with a laugh.

“Rude,” Kim muttered. 

“I know you are, it’s okay babe,” Alix said, patting him on the arm.

Reaching behind her, he pinched her back. In response, she slapped him and instead of regretting his situation, he instead looked more pleased. Nathaniel mused to himself that he was glad he was single, couples were too weird for him. The time they spent arguing here could have been spent reading, or on his phone, or heaven forbid spending _actual_ quality time with his significant other. 

“SO!”

Nathaniel jumped yet again. “Stop doing that!” he very nearly shouted back, hushing down his voice last minute. A quick glance around the cafe showed that no one was even paying attention to them but he personally didn’t like making so much noise.

Kim looked taken aback even as the grin didn’t move from his face. “I didn’t know you could raise your voice that loud. _Nice_ ,” he said. Then he leaned onto the counter again. “As fascinating as your outburst is, back to the bet.” 

“You were the one who got distracted,” Nathaniel pointed out.

Kim laughed. “Betting the coffee, whoever loses pays right?” he confirmed, looking back at Alix, who nodded.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and reached over to grab two lids, secured them, and placed the espressos on top of the counter. “So let's get this over with then,” he said, wiping his hand on a towel behind the counter.

Leaning forward to lean her chin on her hand, Alix looked at him intently through the faint steam coming from the cups. Nathaniel was impressed someone of her...stature could look so fearsome and determined. “So, a mutual friend of ours seems to be under the impression that I am the better looking of the two of us. Kim disagrees. As you have conveniently presented yourself as a judge--”

“No I didn’t.”

“--then you can solve our argument for us,” she finished, ignoring the interruption.

Nathaniel eyed the two of them. “You seriously came in here so I could judge a beauty contest?”

“No we came for coffee,” said Alix deadpan.

“You just happened to be the bonus!” Kim exclaimed.

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. “Seriously…” He sighed and rubbed between his eyes. “Alright then…” _I can’t believe this is my life now,_ he thought to himself, and took a closer look at his customers.

Kim was in a matter of words, very attractive. He was tall, well built, and his black hair, although bleached, was styled neatly. Nathaniel could tell that he had a great body underneath the well-fitting suit, probably better than anyone he knew. _He must work out a lot,_ Nathaniel mused. Under his scrutiny, Kim’s expressions varied between a brilliant smile, and what only could be described as an attempt at the stereotypical seductive model face. Nathaniel definitely preferred the smile.

Alix on the other hand, had her expression perfectly on lockdown. She looked smug and self-assured, something which she must have had a lot of practice with. She held herself with certainty, her body smell and lean. While her pants were baggy, her shirt was skin tight and sporty with bright colored layering over her shoulders. Her arms were bare and dark, and Nathaniel notices with some amusement the mark of a sun tan where a sleeve usually was. Her eyes were bright, a blue like his contrasting with her bright pink hair. _I guess blue’s and red’s do go well together,_ Nathaniel thought, thinking of his own red hair. _Guess great minds think alike._

Debating between the two of them, he started comparing small details as they started to fidget impatiently. The way Kim’s eyebrows arched. The way Alix was nibbling her lip. Kim’s strong jawline. Alix’s tiny nose. Kim’s puppy dog pout.

He cleared his throat. “I’ve decided.”

“Finally,” Kim said with a sigh of relief. “I bet the coffee is cold by now while you ogled us.”

Rolling her eyes to the side, Alix stepped closer to the counter, and leaned her elbow on the edge. “So? Who wins?”

Pausing dramatically, Nathaniel savored the power he seemed to hold over his eager audience. “Both of you.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“You both win, you are very attractive people,” Nathaniel repeated.

Alix gaped at him, mouth hanging open until her arm dropped to the counter. After a moment, Kim burst into laughter. “I did NOT see that coming, we tied? Tied?! When was the last time we tied?” he asked Alix, nudging her with his elbow repeatedly.

“I recall some tying up being done last week,” she muttered which sent Kim off in another bout of laughter, and a blush to appear on Nathaniel’s face. She halfheartedly glared at Kim but Nathaniel could see the small smile on her face. 

“I’m glad I could help, please take your coffee now,” he said pushing their coffee towards them across the counter.

Alix took one cup and brought it to her nose eagerly. “Aah… perfect,” she said with a smile, looked him up and down, and turned to walk away. “Thanks.”

With a smile, Kim took his own cup and pushed the pile of money towards Nathaniel. “Thanks for the coffee and the compliments,” he said, and winked. He turned and hastened after Alix to open the door for her, leaning down to make a comment. As they exited, Nathaniel could her laughter. 

Shaking his head, Nathaniel swept the money from the counter into his open palm, and walked to the cash register. Counting it out, he realized they had left both the coins and the bill. He looked back up at the door hurriedly but they were nowhere in sight. _At least I made a tip out of this then,_ he thought to himself as he separated the bill out into the register. It caught on his hand and something fell to the ground.

Bending over to pick it up, Nathaniel realized it was actually just a piece of paper, a business card to be precise. ‘Lê Chiến Kim - Attorney of Law’ was printed followed by a series of phone numbers. In blue ink someone had circled the top one and written, “Call us.” There was a little fruit that he assumed was a tomato with a winky face on it drawn next to it.

Nathaniel looked back up to the door and a smile crept across his face.

_I guess being a barista isn’t so bad after all._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this late I'm so sorry. I know it's not /quite/ what you asked for but it's what ended up being written and I'm quite happy with it? I see Nathaniel being with various people (others being Mylene and Adrien). But the dynamic of Alix and Kim is something I love and such loud characters dragging along a blushing bisexual Nath is something I desired.
> 
> I do hope you like it Maerynn!
> 
> I ended up adding this to the setting of the coffee shop in one of my other AU series so I can write more hopefully to it. Long live Le Pomme de Terre~
> 
> Come scream at me @Fanficwrites on Twitter.


End file.
